Re: Tennis Isn't My Thing
by Starleatta
Summary: Hoshi Tezuka is well...Tezuka's sister but that doesn't mean she's good at tennis, right? Follow Hoshi through her middle school years and her blossoming relationship with the Prince of Tennis himself, Ryoma Echizen. RyomaxOC Book 1
1. It's Not A Crush, He's Just Cute

Because I've gotten better at writing and after reading the first chapter of the old version I slapped myself and felt bad for what I put you all through…and I thought it was good…WELL THIS WILL BE BETTER! I PROMISE! There'll be some changes in this story like characters and relationships but everything's probably going to be the same. Review and tell me what you think of 'Re: Tennis Isn't My Thing' There will also be this thing in the beginning that's like a flash back of Hoshi's. It'll be in _**Bold Italics.**_

Normal is Japanese

_Italics are Thoughts or emphasis, depending on the situation._

**Bold is English**

* * *

"…_**It hurts,"**_

"_**It'll be okay. The doctors said that the surgery will fix everything…"**_

"…_**I'm scared….what if I can't play anymore?"**_

"_**You will be able to play…I promise,"**_

* * *

"Good game Tezuka-San!" a third year boy cheered as he passed me in the halls, his friend saying the same as a small blush crossed my cheeks.

"A-Ah, thank you very much Senpais," I thanked quietly as the two nodded before they continued on their way to class.

"You're so shy Hoshi-Chan~," Chiasa, a fellow first year and my best friend teased as we made our way to class.

I could only offer her a small smile while I adjusted the Seigaku Tennis Bag and school bag around so that I could open the door to our classroom, Class 1-2. The room was barley occupied, save for the three girls in the front talking amongst themselves. Moving towards the center of the class, I put my stuff down near my desk as Chiasa did the same to right of me. Rummaging through my school bag, I took out my homework and English book as Chiasa recited the events of yesterday's game to Sakuno and Tomoko, who came to visit before they had to go back to their class, Classroom 1-1.

"-then Hoshi won the game and we all got ramen at the twins' family ramen shop to celebrate!" Chiasa finished with a grin.

"That's amazing Hoshi-Chan," Sakuno complimented quietly as I gave her a small smile and 'thank you'.

"That is amazing Hoshi but…" Tomoko paused, seriousness covering her face before it broke out into a love struck look. "My Ryoma-Kun could probably do way better with more grace!"

"Um…thanks Tomo-Chan…" I said with a slight grimace due to the fact that she just insulted me…

"Speaking of my future husband~," Tomoko cooed as she practically melted at the sight of Ryoma walking into the classroom, Horio, Kato and Mizuno following behind.

"A-Ah! It's R-Ryoma-kun," Sakuno silently stuttered as the boys made their way towards us.

"Good morning Ryoma-Kun! How did you sleep last night?" Tomoko cooed as Ryoma placed his stuff on the desk to the left of mine, completely ignoring her.

So cold.

"That was a good game you played Tezuka-San," Kato praised as I gave him a shy smile.

Ryoma seemed to perk up a bit at the sound of my last name.

"Thank you Katsuo-San," I thanked as Chiasa held out a piece of paper.

"Hey! Can you help me answer number 7 on our homework Kachiro-San? English isn't my best subject and Hoshi sucks at English so she's no help," Chiasa pouted.

"O-Oi! I'm right here!" I stuttered, slightly angry as Chiasa patted my head before tugging at my braid that fell over my right shoulder.

"No hard feelings Hoshi-Chan~!" Chiasa sang as I pouted.

"Do you need help on your homework Tezuka-San?" Kachiro asked as I directed my attention to him.

"No, Kunimitsu helped me after his tennis practice," I answered while taking out the sheet that was filled neatly with Japanese kanji and English words. "Thank you for asking though,"

"Ryuzaki-San, Osakada-San class is about to start. You both should head back to your classrooms," Miura-Sensei informed the two as he set his briefcase on his desk and adjusted his tie before drinking the contents of his coffee mug.

"Bye Ryoma-Sama~!" Tomoko sang as Ryoma bluntly ignored her.

"B-Bye Ryoma-Kun. Hoshi-Chan, Chiasa-Chan," Sakuno said with a stutter.

"See ya later you two," Chiasa said as she finished her homework, thanks to Katsuo-San.

"See you at lunch Sakuno-Chan, Tomo-Chan," I said as the two girls waved before leaving to their classroom.

Sitting down at my desk I took out my English notebook and folder along with my light green mechanical pencil, Chiasa taking out a pink mechanical pencil with a rabbit head eraser. Glancing at my friend I eyed the bunny eraser with distaste.

"Seriously Chiasa? That's what you spent with the 128 yen I lent you?" I asked bluntly as she merely grinned at me. [1]

"Heh, I was going to go get Pockey but then Carrot-Chan here just called out to me~!" Chiasa giggled as I merely sighed while putting on my black glasses with a semi-thick rectangular frame that curves slightly around the edges.

"_I should've known better than to lend money to Chiasa," _I thought dejectedly as the bell for class rang, silencing the students' chatter.

"**Good morning class**," Miura-Sensei greeted as he wrote today's lesson on the board.

"**Good morning Mr. Miura,**" the class greeted in unison as Miura paused in his writing before thoughtfully looking at the board, taking a sip from his coffee mug before continuing to write.

"**Today we'll learn the wonders of food and ordering at a restaurant in an English speaking area,**" Miura stated as he drew a hot dog and a plate of fish and chips.

During the lesson I scribbled down detailed and neat notes in my notebook, occasionally doodling in the margins of my notebook paper when my attention has drifted away. Most doodles were of people and Ponta cans bullying a bottle of Pocari Sweat, only to have a chibi me drink all the evil Pontas and saving the Pocari Sweat for practice later after school.

Soon the class ended with the ring of the bell and the silent cheers of the students. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Miura let out a loud sigh before erasing the board and writing down our homework on the upper left corner of the board.

"Read chapter 6 on pages 156-141 and do the questions on page 142. Make flashcards from the words on page 143 sections one, two and three for homework since there will be a vocabulary test Friday. There will be a small group study session and a quiz Saturday to make sure everyone's on track," Miura said as he put down a white piece chalk and looked at me before the rest of the class. "Have a good day," with that said, Miura packed up his briefcase and exited the classroom leaving the students by themselves.

"Tezuka-San…" a male voice called from beside me.

Turning my head I saw Ryoma looking at me with mild interest shining in his gold colored eyes. Blinking with curiosity as to why Ryoma had suddenly decided to talk to me, I took off my glasses and looked at him with my sepia colored eyes.

"Can I help you with something Echizen-San?" I inquired while quirking up a single eyebrow.

"Your brother is the Captain of the Tennis Club, right?" he asked as I nodded my head.

"Yes, he's my older brother. Couldn't you figure out by my last name?" I asked with a slight frown.

"Play me in a tennis match," he requested as my eyes widened slightly.

"O-Oh no…you don't understand Echizen-San. My brother may be Seigaku's best tennis player and Captain of the Boy's Tennis Team but that doesn't mean I'm good at tennis," I admitted with a blush as I held my hands up. "In fact, I don't even like the sport,"

"Hmm…Then why do you have a Seigaku Tennis Bag?" Ryoma questioned as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"My brother accidentally took my soccer bag and I took his tennis bag. I have to switch with him before soccer practice starts. That's all," I said with a bitter smile as I glanced down at my homework. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Echizen-San," I apologized as Ryoma shrugged his shoulder before starting his English homework.

"No problem," he answered as I ran a hand through my bangs and started my homework before our math teacher came in.

School passed quickly and I was eager to go switch bags with Kunimitsu. People kept asking if I finally decided to do tennis and follow in Kunimitsu's footsteps and lead Seigaku to the Nationals with the Female's Tennis Club, only to deny them and explain the mix up I had with Kunimitsu this morning after our sports' practice.

"Kunimitsu!" I called as I saw my older brother talking to Inui.

He paused in his conversation and turned his head to see me approaching him, holding up his bag.

"Just as I thought," Kunimitsu mumbled to himself before taking his bag and returning my Seigaku Soccer bag.

"You can go home after tennis practice, Kunimitsu. The Regulars are having an extended practice to prepare for the upcoming match against Fudomine Junior High so I'll be getting out a bit later than usual," I explained as I rummaged through my bag for my knee brace.

"Make sure you stretch well and do a warm up jog around the soccer field before playing," Inui advised as I nodded my head.

"Thank you Inui-Senpai and it was nice to see you. See you at home Kunimitsu!" I shouted as I ran towards the Girl's Locker room and changed into my Seigaku Soccer Uniform before going towards the fields for practice.

The uniform looked very stylish, in my opinion. It consisted of a white fitted sleeveless soccer jersey made of breathable fabric and a collar around the neck, 'Seigaku' sewn around the upper left part of the jersey. The shoulder part of the uniform was blue, along with the collar and the sides of the jersey, a thin red strip circling the collar. It basically had the same design as the Boy's Regular Tennis jersey. White soccer shorts and white soccer socks with blue electrical tape to keep them up finished the uniform. My neon red puma soccer cleats always made my feet look like a blur of red when I sprinted and ran across the soccer field during a game, making the game more fun to watch, especially when everyone else wore brightly colored cleats.

"Hoshi-Chan! How's your-"

"-ankle?" twins Ayumi and Azumi asked as I came into view.

"It feels fine, thanks for asking," I responded as the twins gave me identical grins.

"Take it easy and stay back when we scrimmage. I can always use some company in goal," Haruhi said as she placed her goalie clad hand on top of my head.

"Hello there chums!" Eliza greeted everyone, a thick British accent making her words barley understandable. "All right?"

"Yeah, save for the fact that Hoshi almost sprained her ankle at yesterday's game," Nunnally said while flipping through a small notepad.

"If you guys have enough time to chat then you have enough time to warm up!" Sophia, our Captain, shouted from across the field as we all groaned.

"Might as well get it over with. Get together with your running buddies and we'll do two laps around the field before stretching. After stretching we'll all take a water break before doing a complex," Ying, our Vice Captain, stated as she brushed away her horse bangs and tied her long silky black hair into a bun.

"Come on mate!" Eliza exclaimed as she grabbed my hand and guided me to the line everyone was making.

"Ah, no fair Eliza! You got to be buddies with Lolita-Chan yesterday!" Akane pouted as she pointed at Eliza.

"You just want to be partners with Lolita-Chan because you know Sophia makes her run slow! How cruel of you to use Lolita-Chan for such a devious plot you lazy git!" Eliza retorted while waving her arms around as Akane looked shocked before slightly furious.

"That's the same reason why _you _want to be Lolita-Chan's partner!" Akane accused as Eliza gasped.

"Come on Hoshi, be my partner. Those two will kiss and hug before they become running buddies with each other like always," Haruhi smiled as I watched the two hug dramatically with tears rolling down their eyes.

"This wouldn't happen if someone would let me run normally," I stated while glancing over at Sophia, who was walking to the front of the line with Ying.

Sophia adjusted her blonde pixie cut hair so that her bangs covered the black eye patch she wore over her right eye due to a recent injury. She glanced at me with her visible green eye, giving me a small frown at the sight of my pout.

"You have a bad knee. I don't want you to push yourself and injure yourself Tezuka," Sophia stated, using my last name to make her point.

"This sucks," I mumbled to myself as we started to jog around the soccer field, passing by the first, second and third years trying out for the five spots available as substitutes for the team during games.

"Hey, look at that freshman trying out over there," Haruhi said as she nodded her head in the direction of a Japanese girl with long brown hair in low twin braids and bangs that framed her face.

"She's playing a bit dirty, don't you think?" I asked as she roughly shoved a girl to the side and kicked the soccer ball towards her opponent's head, almost decapitating it.

"But she's good," Nunnally piped in from behind us. "Good enough to be on the Regular team but as a substitute, not a starter," she continued as I squinted my eyes.

"I think she's in my class," I said as we did high knee kicks while jogging around the field.

"Sato Megumi, born July 21st, 1996 and is in class 1-2. She started playing soccer seven years ago, participating in soccer camps and the Tokyo Tigers, Tokyo's city soccer team for girls in the Under-16 category. She likes to play rough, dirty soccer as you can see." Nunnally stated as Akane let out a low whistle.

"Even though she's good, I don't want to be on the same team as her. I'd kind of rather be on the worst team than the best team with her on it. You know?" Akane asked as we started our stretches.

"She's kind of mean in class and is Vice-President to Echizen Ryoma's Fan Club. She gets a bit scary to girls who get too close to Echizen," I recalled as I remembered the time she humiliated a girl in Ryoma's Fan Club because the girl talked to Ryoma without another club member present.

"You mean the super freshman on the Regular Tennis Team?" Naomi questioned as I nodded my head.

"You know, he's kind of cute. I think that super freshman and Lolita-Chan would make a cute couple, ne?" Ayumi grinned as the others thought about it.

"Yeah, but Hoshi's one of the few freshmen girls that doesn't have a crush on Echizen," Azumi pouted as I looked away, a light pink blush barley covering my cheeks at the thought of said boy.

"Eh? What's this? Is Hoshi blushing?" Haruhi teased as she poked my cheek with her index finger, causing me to swipe it away.

"He's cute, I'll give him that," I replied as I turned my attention to the water fountain where some tennis players were drenching their head with water. "But he plays a sport that I dislike so that takes away some brownie points,"

"But your brother plays tennis and you like him," Ying answered as I tensed a bit before relaxing.

"He's family. That's different," I answered as Eliza pinched my cheek.

"It's okay to admit it Lolita-Chan~! Everyone has a crush! I have a crush on a boy back in England. I'LL WAIT FOR YOU EUGENE XII!" Eliza screamed to the heavens as she stood up and raised her fists to the air.

"What kind of name is Eugene?" Naomi questioned in her usual dull voice as Eliza had a look of shock before falling back but quickly recovering with hearts in her eyes.

"Only the most gorgeous name in existence! Just listen to the way it rolls off the tongue!** Eugene~! Eugene~! Eugeeeeene**~!" Eliza repeated in her first language.

"It seems like everyone on the team has a crush now," Ying said thoughtfully as we got ready to run around all of the school's sports fields.

"Yeah…but everyone's been teased about their crush besides Lolita-Chan~!" Ayumi and Azumi chimed as we started jogging.

"We pass the tennis courts when we run the complex, right?" Haruhi suggested with a sly smirk as my face drained color.

"TEASING TIME!" the twins yelled as the bolted towards the tennis courts.

"Remember the rules! Don't say who it is and don't make it obvious who the crush is!" Akane shouted as Sophia merely sighed.

"Come on Hoshi, time to run and remember to keep the same pace as me," she stated as I nodded my head before jogging towards the others at a reasonable pace.

"Why are they going to tease me at the tennis courts?" I frowned as we passed the baseball fields and headed towards the tennis courts, only to hear my teammates' chanting and singing about how I had a crush.

"Because Echizen and your brother are at the tennis courts," Sophia mention as I tensed.

"I forgot about that!" I shouted as I felt anime tears cascade down my cheeks. "I think I'm going to die from embarrassment."

"Hey Tezuka-Senpai!" Ayumi called as Kunimitsu turned his attention to the twins.

"Your little sister is growing up!" Azumi followed as Akane skipped behind.

"Lolita-Chan has a crush on someone in the Tennis Club~!" Eliza sang as she twirled around before continuing her skips.

"I ONLY SAID HE WAS CUTE!" I screamed as I started to sprint towards them, only to have the collar of my jersey held back by Sophia.

"Tezuka! You will not sprint and risk injuring yourself!" Sophia barked as she stopped jogging and turned towards Kunimitsu who was looking at us. "I apologized deeply for my teammates interrupting your practice Tezuka-San," Sophia bowed in a 90 degree angle as Ying stood next to Sophia and did the same.

"Sorry for interrupting your practice Kunimitsu," I apologized as I gave him a small bow before standing straight up. "I'll take up your chores this weekend so you can go fishing with Grandfather," I offered as Eliza pushed my head down and leaned against me.

"I'll give ya a hint Tezuka-Senpai! The lucky guy is on the Regular Team~!" Eliza sang before she scurried away with Akane.

"Don't listen to them Kunimitsu. They're just…" I trailed as my eye twitched in annoyance. "My annoying Senpais…"

"But you love us!" came the distant voice of the twins as I slapped my forehead before blushing at the attention I was receiving.

"Great…they think I'm weird," I muttered as Ying giggled.

"Are you sure you're not just worried about _him_ thinking you're weird," she whispered in my ear before jogging away.

"Xia-Senpai," I whined quietly as Sophia started jogging away.

"See you at home Kunimitsu and sorry for the interruption," I gave one last goodbye as I jogged next to Sophia, only to step on a stray tennis ball and fall on my back. "Itai!"

"Five laps for whoever didn't pick up the tennis balls," Kunimitsu stated in a stern voice as I sat up, Sophia checking the back of my head for a bump.

Tennis isn't my thing.

* * *

**VOILA! IT'S DONE! CHAPTER ICHI IS DONE! Tell me what you think about it and if you think it's better or going to turn out better than the original 'Tennis Isn't My Thing'. PEACE OUT!**

_**Tezuka will make you run laps around Japan if you don't Rate/Review/Message.**_

[1] That's about $1.50


	2. Invited to Watch and Flirt?

Me: I feel so bad…the last time I updated this was when I put the whole thing up last year [ouch]. I hope that my loyal fans-

Hibari: -if you have any.

Me: -can forgive me-hey…why are you here? This is Ryoma's story.

Hibari: Hn, you didn't give me an appearance in my story for a long time.

Me: Well Mr. Carnivore maybe if you ask nicely-

Hibari: _Herbivore_…

Me: T-t-then I would've given you and Calandra-Chan some more one-on-one time~!

Calandra: Why am I being brought up?

Me: A-Ano…

Hoshi: Tara-Chan~! People have probably stopped reading by now. I think it best that you continue with the story.

Ryoma: Or they never bothered with this.

Hoshi: Ryoma!

Me: Enjoy! I'm sorry it took so long but I jammed my finger and it makes typing a tad difficult! Forgive me Everyone!

* * *

"_**The doctor said I could play again after I heal and go through some physical therapy. He said I can play in at least 9 months depending on how well I heal,"**_

"…_**That's good,"**_

"…_**You know it's not your fault…right?"**_

"…"

"…_**I guess you don't…"**_

* * *

"Lolita-Chan~! Where are you going?" Eliza cried as she flailed her arms around.

"Home, no practice today," I answered as I continued on my way, Chiasa walking next to me.

"What about your Senpais?" Eliza pouted as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Maybe you should stay with your Senpais Hoshi-Chan. We can always go for a run some other day!" Chiasa piped up as I turn to give her a glare.

"No Chiasa, if we don't go jogging now then you'll never go. Besides, it's Saturday and we have no school tomorrow so you can sleep over and we can take an early jog tomorrow morning," I grinned as Chiasa pouted.

"But…"

"And maybe we can stay up late or have a snack," I added as her eyes lit up. "We can watch anime on my laptop and after our jog tomorrow we can go shopping."

"Uwah~! I'll ask my mom~!" Chiasa exclaimed gleefully as she did a little jump up in the air.

"LOLITA-CHAN~! What about your Senpais~?" Eliza wailed as she feel to the ground, causing Akane to sigh at her so-called "best friend".

"Come on Eliza, let's get something to eat before we head to the movies with the others," Akane said as she ran a hand through her red hair and dragged Eliza away to some burger joint.

"What if your mom says no?" Chiasa asked as we headed towards my house.

"My mom loves you and she loves it when I hang out with you. I think it's 'cause your so polite and you keep complementing her," I answered as we stopped to look both ways before crossing the street.

"Well it's because she makes such delicious food and she's so funny~!" Chiasa chimed as I opened the gate to my house and closed it after her.

"I'm home!" I called as I opened the front door of my house and into the genkan* to take off my shoes with Chiasa. "And I have Chiasa with me!"

"Ah, hello Chiasa how are you?" Mom asked as we entered the kitchen where she cleaned some dishes.

"I'm good, how are you Tezuka-San?" Chiasa asked as mom put away a bowl.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking,"

"Mom, can Chiasa sleep over?" I asked as she nodded her head.

"As long as it's fine with her parents,"

"I'm pretty sure it would be. My parents are taking my younger brother and sister to a movie tonight so I'd be home alone," Chiasa replied as my mother nodded once more.

"Okay then,"

"Thanks mom! We're going to go pick up Chiasa's stuff and then go out for a jog," I said as I started towards my room with Chiasa following behind.

"Just drop your bag on my bed. I'm going to get my running clothes and change into them," I said as I tossed my bag onto my bed haphazardly while making my way towards my closet to look for my black spandex running capris, plum colored fitted v-neck and my grey lightweight hoodie.

Quickly changing, I left my room with Chiasa and headed downstairs, passing through the kitchen to get to the genkan to put on our shoes before leaving and quickly going to Chiasa's house which was only a block away.

Walking up to the crème colored house, Chiasa opened the black mailbox and took out a few envelopes before opening the gate.

"Wait here. I'll only be five minutes," Chiasa said as she ran towards her house, leaving me to lean against the gate surrounding her house.

Having nothing better to do, I decided to look at my feet while kicking a few small rocks.

"Oi! Hoshi-Chan!" a loud voice called, causing me to look up and spot Momo and Ryoma running towards me, well Momo was, Ryoma was merely running after Momo with a scowl set on his face. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for my friend Chiasa. We're going to go jogging and then she's sleeping over."

"You two should come and watch our match!" Momo exclaimed as I blinked my eyes and tilted it to my left.

"Our match?"

"Yeah! Me and O'Chibi are going to play a match at the public courts! You two should come on a cheer O'Chibi, he'll need it against me!"

"Don't get your hopes up Senpai," Ryoma smirked before giving me a quick glance.

"Tennis isn't really my thing, but I'll ask Chiasa when she comes out,"

"You should come anyway, I want to rally with you. Even if you can't play tennis you can still rally, neh?" Ryoma asked as I pouted at him.

"I'm not like my brother, and I don't even have a racquet,"

"I know. You're Tezuka Hoshi, the cute girl with a French braid," Ryoma stated as if it was obvious, causing a blush to stain my cheeks as I looked at my plum colored running shoes once more.

"Speaking of cute, who do you think is cute on the Regular team? Probably me, eh?" Momo asked as he raised an eyebrow, a twinkle in his purple eyes. "I've been told I'm quite the looker,"

"Yes Momo-Senpai, you're definitely the cutest guy on the team," I complemented, voice full of sarcasm causing Ryoma to smirk.

"Hoshi! Come on let's-ah! Momo-Senpai! Echizen-San!" Chiasa exclaimed as she bowed at the two. "What brings you two here?"

I took this time to observe Chiasa's running outfit. A navy blue tank top under a dark grey t-shirt hoodie and navy blue shorts with spandex peaking out. Her white and blue running shoes were paired with white ankle socks and a blue gym bag in her right hand, probably holding her clothes and toiletries needed for her stay.

"We saw Hoshi here and wanted to know what she was doing before asking if you two wanted to come and watch my match with O'Chibi," Momo explained as he gave Chiasa a grin.

"Can we Hoshi?" Chiasa asked excitedly as a small sigh escaped my lips.

"Okay, let's drop off your stuff at my house first," I said as I pushed myself off from her gate, only to have my right arm linked with her left as she skipped over to my house.

"Yay! We get to watch a tennis match!" Chiasa grinned as my lips curved into a small smile.

"Yeah…a tennis match…"

* * *

"_**Are you sure you're Tezuka's sister? You're tennis skills prove otherwise," a 7**__**th**__** grader teased as I gave him a pout.**_

"_**Hey! I'm only 9!"**_

"_**So? Why can't you be as good as your brother?" the 7**__**th**__** graders taunted before grabbing my racquet out of my hands.**_

"_**Hey!"**_

"_**You don't need this," he said as he held it above his head, watching in amusement as I tried to reach for it. "Tennis isn't your thing," he said as he tossed the racquet into a nearby fountain.**_

* * *

Sorry for the shortness but I hope you all enjoyed that! And sorry again for the wait or if it sucks but I just proofread right through it to post it before it's lights out in my house [hey, I'm only 16].

*When entering a house in Japan, you first enter the genkan where you take off your shoes.

_Inui will make you try his 'Super Special Inui Juice Mark III' if you don't Rate, Review or Message._


	3. The, No It Isn't, Date!

HALLELUJAH! MY LAPTOP IS FIXED!

Listening to Dreaming on the Radio really gets me in the writing mood for this series!

I also feel like Ryoma is wicked OOC and Momo is a bit OOC at the end. Tell me what you think.

* * *

"_**You're getting better,"**_

"_**Yeah! I can play a bit but I'm still recovering so I have to take it easy,"**_

"…"

"_**I can't wait 'till we can play a match together like before!"**_

"_**Yeah, me either…"

* * *

**_

"You okay Hoshi? You seem a bit down," Chiasa commented as I kept my eyes trained on the game going on between Momo and Ryoma, not really paying attention to what was happening around me.

"Yeah, it's just…watching them play brings back memories," I said in a melancholy tone.

"Memories?" Chiasa questioned out loud as I realized just what I said.

"Ah! I mean…you know...memories!" I exclaimed as I put a grin on my face and grabbed the edge of the bench that was between my legs as I leaned back, stretching my legs out. "Before Aniki's injury we used to play tennis together and he used to teach me some moves."

"But I thought you hate tennis," Chiasa thought aloud as Ryoma scored a point.

"40-15!" I shouted, earning a satisfied look from Ryoma as Momo frowned.

"Come on O'Chibi! Give me a Twist Serve!"

"No," Ryoma answered bluntly as he served the ball normally, initiating another rally.

"Hoshi!" Chiasa frowned impatiently, waiting for an answer as Momo scored a point.

"40-30!" I called as I felt a vibration in my jacket pocket followed by a light hum of a song. Pulling out the source of the noise, I checked the Caller I.D. before I flipped open my cell phone and put it against my ear. "Hello?"

"Hoshi? Where are you two? Dinner's almost starting," I heard my mom say over the phone, a frown in her voice.

"Sorry Mom, Momo-Senpai and Echizen-San are having a tennis match and asked Chiasa and me if we wanted to watch so…yeah," I explained while twirling a stray lock of hair, not really knowing where to go from there.

"Tennis?" Mom asked in a concern voice as I pursed my lips together while kicking my feet back and forth. "You're not going to play are you?"

"No Mom, I'm fine," I chuckled as I forced a smile. "They're really good though, wish I could play like them," I said as I continued to watch the game.

"Do you…want to stay and watch…? If you do then I can just put your dinner in the fridge for when you two get back,"

"I dunno…I kinda do but…" I paused, looking at Chiasa's excited face as her eyes loyally followed the yellow neon ball. "I'll ask Chiasa," I said as I hovered the cell above my lap, my right hand over the speaker. "Hey Chiasa, do you want to stay and finish watching the game or go back for dinner?"

"Can we stay? I really wanna watch the game if that's alright with your Mom," Chiasa said as I nodded my head, placing the cell back against my ear.

"We're goanna stay and finish watching the game, you guys can start dinner without us,"

"Okay, but-"

"Don't worry Mom I'll be fine," I said with a small smile. "Love you, and tell Dad and Aniki I love them too,"

"Okay sweetie, love you too," Mom said before she hung up, resulting in me flipping my phone shut before pocketing it and watching the game.

"Match to Echizen!" Chiasa grinned as Momo fell on his back.

"Phew! I'm beat!" Momo exclaimed as he turned his head towards us. "Hey Lolita-Chan, can you give me my water bottle?"

"Sure," I shrugged my shoulders as I grabbed the white plastic water bottle, walking up to the tired tennis player before putting it in his extended palm.

"Thanks," he sighed as he held it above him, squirting the…_thick green_ contents in his mouth and swallowing before snapping his eyes open and running out of the court screaming something about water.

"Eh?" I blinked as I watched Momo's retreating figure race towards the water fountain. "Did he drink Inui-Senpai's Special Juice?" I asked no one in particular as Ryoma visibly tensed*.

"Che," Ryoma let out as he started to tap the strings of his racquet. "Made made dane Momo-Senpai,"

"I guess the game's over then," Chiasa frowned as she stood next to me, playing with her fingers.

"No! not yet," Momo panted as he stood before us, bent over with his hands on his knees. "One more round, I must redeem myself in front of Lolita-Chan and Chiasa!"

"Ano…Momo-Senpai…" I trailed while slowly raising my index finger to point at his face.

"Your face is green!" Chiasa chirped, hands retreating behind her back as she rocked on the heels of her feet. "Are you sure you should play?"

"I'll be fine…" Momo grunted as he slowly stood up straight.

"I'll go buy you a Ponta," I offered, earning a strange look from Chiasa and Momo. "What? It helps me feel better so it should help Momo-Senpai,"

"Water will be fine Lolita-Chan," Momo grunted as he looked like he was about to barf.

"Chiasa?"

"I'll have the same,"

"Echizen-San! Would you like me to get you something to drink?" I asked as he placed his racquet back in his bag, shaking his head.

"I'll come," he said as he left the court and headed for the convenience store nearby, pausing to look back at me. "Well?" he asked before continuing forward.

"Ah! Sorry!" I apologized as I ran after him, slowing to a comfortable walk next to him. "Thank you for coming Echizen-San but I would've been fine by myself," I assured him as he tilted his hat over his eyes.

"Made made dane," he muttered as I blinked, confused as why he decided to mutter his famous catchphrase.

"Uh, so…how's tennis? I hope Kunimitsu isn't running you guys to death," I joked with a smile, trying to uphold a decent conversation.

"Fine," Ryoma replied with a bored look.

"A-Ah…" I paused as we reached the convenience store, Ryoma opening the door for me before coming in himself. "So that was two waters, a Ponta and…what do you want Echizen?"

"I'll buy the Pontas, you can buy the waters," Ryoma said as he picked out two purple cans of Ponta while I reached for two bottles of water.

"But-"

"You're already buying two waters and while I'm buying my own drink I might as well buy you yours," he answered as he paid for both, followed by me.

"I'll feel guilty then," I frowned as he held the door open for me.

"Made made dane," he smirked as he handed me my can in exchange for Momo's water bottle. "If you feel so guilty then play a tennis match with me,"

"Oh, now I see where this is going," I sighed as I placed the cold purple can against my cheek, wincing at the sudden change in temperature. "Well I'll have you know that not only do I not enjoy the sport but I have a bad shoulder so even if I did want to play with you, I can't in risk of re-injuring myself."

"O'Chibi! How was your little date with Lolita-Chan~!" Momo cried out as I handed Chiasa her water bottle, receiving a thanks in return.

"Hn," Ryoma grunted as he tossed Momo's water bottle at him before taking a sip of his Ponta.

"C'mon O'Chibi! One more match! I'll really show you what I've got!" Momo exclaimed after gulping down half of the contents of his water bottle.

"**You still have lots more to work on**," Ryoma smirked as Momo's face twisted in confusion before it turned into a comically angry look.

"Oi! Don't go all English on us O'Chibi!" Momo exclaimed as he served the tennis ball, only to have it hit the fence surrounding the court and bonk me on the head.

"Itai!" I cried as I clutched the throbbing spot.

"Lolita-Chan!"

"Hoshi!"

"Look at what you did Momo-Senpai…"

"Shut up O'Chibi!"

_Tennis isn't my thing…_

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter and if it feels a bit rushed, but I kinda wanted to just get it out there.

*It's cause he didn't RATE/MESSAGE/REVIEW! I WARNED YOU ALL!

_**Oishi will nag your ears off if you don't Review/Rate/Message.**_


End file.
